Sleepless night (Alive)
by StormWind66
Summary: Elbert has a sleepless night.


A/N: This is a AU story where Elbert is still alive, following the story Alive. Sorry if it sounds bad, I just liked the idea of Elbert having a moment with his grandson. XD

* * *

It was a quiet night as everyone in castle Pherae was fast asleep, save from Elbert who had awoke after an unsettling nightmare plagued his sleep. In the nightmare he was back at the dread isles, the sound of Nergal's terrible laughter filling the dungon, the pain filled wound Nergal give him.

Finally unable to get back to sleep or ignore the throbbing pain in his side Elbert wandered out of the master bedroom, his steps quiet and light as not to wake Eleanora or the others.

The halls were dark and quiet at this time, reminding Elbert of the dread isles and the dungons Ninian, Nils and him had been trapped in.

As he walked Elbert listened to the sound of his barefeet pattering on the castle carpeted floor, then he heard another sound, at first he couldn't make what the noise was or where it was coming from til he got closer to Roy's nursery where the noise began to sound like a child crying.

Pushing the door open Elbert quietly walked over to the crib where Roy was, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"What's wrong Roy?" Elbert asked, his voice soft and gentle as he stroked the child's red hair.

Looking up at his grandfather Roy began to giggle, while he reched for Elbert's finger.

"You look so much like you father when he was young, a mess of red hair and the loudest cry from here to Osita" Elbert teased, as Roy played with the gold band on Elbert's ring.

"You're father always did that too, he could never keep his little fingers off that ring, I remember one time when he was about two years of age he snuck in my bedroom and stole the ring right off my finger, it took me three days to find it" Elbert said, more to himself since Roy was much to young to really understand what he was saying.

A light smile curved Elbert's lips as Roy rested his head against his shoulder, stucking on his thumb.

It was a peaceful moment, peaceful enough to make Elbert forget all about the nightmares that had plauged his sleep, even peaceful enough for Elbert to block out the sound of the door opening.

"Father?" Eliwood asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

Surpriesed at the break in silence Elbert turned to face his son, the light from the candle flickering across Eliwood's face making his already pale, tried features even more noticable.

"I heard Roy crying and came to see what the matter was" Elbert replied, a hint of concern when he seen just how tried Eliwood looked.

"I hope he didn't wake you up, Ninian and I heard him crying so I came as quick as possible" Eliwood replied.

"You look tried, Eliwood remember the job of Marquess isn't one you hold alone, if you need help or a break from the stress of it just tell me" Elbert said.

"Thanks father, Hector is coming over for a meeting tomorrow and I for the life of me can't get to sleep, I had this terrible dream about you, Nils and Ninian trapped on the Dread Isles" Eliwood replied, sitting beside his father.

Elbert gently patted Eliwood's shoulder. "I had the same dream son, more vided everytime I closed my eyes, but a little red haired child made me feel better" Elbert said, when suddenly an awful stanch filled the room.

Plugging his nose Elbert handed Roy to Eliwood. "Perhaps he can make you feel better as well" He said, in a teasing manner.

Holding Roy in the air Eliwood tried laughin, dispite the smell of Roy's diaper. "I think this is more Ninian's field or perhaps the nanny's. And father you call this making someone feel better! I call it more dispare!" Eliwood joked, as he laid Roy down on the wooden changing table.

Laughing slightly Elbert followed him to the table. "Reminds me of you when you were that age" He said.

"Poopy diapers?" Eliwood asked, just tying the clothe diaper in place.

"One time your mother and I were changing you and for St Elimine's sake you peed right in you're mother's eye!" Elbert teased.

Eliwood tuned around, his face bright red when he seen Ninian standing in the doorway giggling. "Father! Surely that is not a story you need repeat if not for my sake, how bout mother's" Eliwood said.

"You're mother still laughs about it to this day" Elbert replied, as Ninian stepped deeper into the room.

"I came in at just the right time lord Eliwood, I love hearing stories about when you were younger" Ninian teased.

"There's much more where that came from, have I told you about the time when Eliwood tried to fly?" Elbert asked.

Ninian sit down, shaking her head. "I can hear it while we wait for Roy to fall asleep" She replied.

Elbert began the story, while Eliwood leaned against the crib, his face bright red as Ninian giggled, then he to began laughing as he thought if you can't beat them join them.


End file.
